disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Carrot Dudes
Grown from the most vile gardens saturated with arcane magic, the carrot dudes overthrew their arcane masters and became raging and evil little beasts that attack at the blink of an eye or the drop of a hat, whichever is faster and more subtle. Carrot Dudes live in underground societies and usually kill on sight rather than try and make friends. If you can tame a carrot dude however you can often times sway it's anger towards targets of your choice. Carrot Dude Carrot Dude CR 1/2 XP 200 Carrot Dude Barbarian 1 CE Small Humanoid (Demon, Plant) Init''' +1; Senses Blindsight 60 feet.; +11 Perception''' DEFENSE AC 12, touch 11, flat-footed 11 (+1 Size, +1 Dex) -2 when raging hp 63 (1d12+3) Fort +2, Ref +0 Will +0 Defensive Abilities Fire Weakness, Immune to Gaze attacks OFFENSE Rage Speed 50 ft Melee greataxe +5 (+7) 1d12+4 (x3) (+6) Martial Techniques: 1st: Skull Crush DC: 14 (16) STATISTICS Str 17 (21), Dex 13, Con 16 (20), Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 6 Base Atk +1; CMB +4; CMD 14 (16) Feats Monkey Grip Skills ; Martial Knowledge (Axe) +4, Climb +7 (+9), Intimidate +2, Perception +11 Languages English, Japanese SQ Photosynthesis SPECIAL ABILITIES Photosynthesis (Su) For every hour a Carrot Dude spends in a well lit area, it heals 1d6 points of damage. In addition if the Carrot Dude is in a well lit area for at least 4 hours in a day, it does not need to eat. Rage (Ex) 3 rounds, +4 Strength, +4 Constitution, +2 Will, -2 armor class, +2 HP, Starting Evilty: Madness Your Strength score is increased by a number equal to your level when your hit points are below 25%. ECOLOGY Environment forest, plains Organization solitary, pair, or bundle (4 carrot dudes and one Mandragora Carrot Lord) Treasure Greataxe = Carrot Dudes as characters = * +2 STR, +2 CON, -2 CHA * Humanoid (Demon, Plant) * Small: As small creatures, +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Stealth checks, -1 penalty on CMB and CMD. * Carrots base land speed is 40 feet. * Blindsight out to 60 feet. * +6 racial bonus on perception checks. * Automatic Languages: English and Japanese. Bonus Languages: Any (Unless specifically noted) * Immunity to Gaze attacks. *'Photosynthesis:' Regains 1d6 HP per hour while in the sun, and does not need to eat so long as they are in sunlight. * Takes 50% more damage from Fire attacks. * Gain +2 more mana and 10% more EXP from enemies defeated. * Proficient in Axes, Blades (Heavy), Spear, Shovel and Morning star. = Mandragora Carrot Lords = ' ' Leaders of groups of carrots, they are more powerful than an average carrot dude and often times turn a deep black color due to their now somewhat rotten nature. Mandragora Carrot Lord CR 6 XP 2,400 Advanced Carrot Dude Barbarian 5 CE Small Humanoid (Demon, Plant) Init''' +3; Senses Blindsight 60 feet.; +11 Perception''' DEFENSE AC 18, touch 10, flat-footed 14 (+1 Size, +3 natural armor, +3 Dexterity) hp 63 (5d12+25) Fort +9, Ref +4 Will +4 Defensive Abilities Fire Weakness, Immune to Gaze attacks, 15% fortification, Fast healing 2 OFFENSE Rage Speed 50 ft Melee +1 greataxe +14 1d12+10 (x3) (+16 1d12+13) Martial Techniques: 4 1st: Skull Crush DC: 17 (19) 2nd: Hammer Attack DC: 18 (20) 3rd: Spin Break DC: 19 (21) STATISTICS Str 22 (26), Dex 17, Con 20 (24), Int 14, Wis 16, Cha 10 Base Atk +5; CMB +10(12); CMD 23 (25) Feats Monkey Grip, Weapon Focus, Carotene Skills ; Martial Knowledge (Axe) +10, Climb +14 (+16), Intimidate +8, Perception +16 Languages English, Japanese SQ Photosynthesis SPECIAL ABILITIES Photosynthesis (Su) For every hour a Carrot Dude spends in a well lit area, it heals 1d6 points of damage. In addition if the Carrot Dude is in a well lit area for at least 4 hours in a day, it does not need to eat. Uncanny Dodge (Ex) At 2nd level, a barbarian gains the ability to react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if immobilized. A barbarian with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against her. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex) At 5th level and higher, a barbarian can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack the barbarian by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target has barbarian levels. Rage (Ex) 17 rounds, +4 Strength, +4 Constitution, +2 Will, -2 armor class, +2 HP, (-2 AC, +2 attack, Can share this bonus with allies) Starting Evilty: Madness Your Strength score is increased by a number equal to your level when your hit points are below 25%. ECOLOGY Environment forest, plains Organization solitary, pair, or bundle (4 carrot dudes and one Mandragora Carrot Lord) Treasure +1 Greataxe